lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Edgin Vapnisson
Edgin Vapnisson is the son of Elvin, and Martina Vapnisson making him a member of and the former long time lord and patriarch of House Vapnisson. Edgin Vapnisson would be born the first and only child of his father Elvin Vapnisson and his mother would die shortly following his birth leaving him as the only true born child of that union, but also first in the line of succession for House Vapnisson. Edgin would grow up within the walls of Kosice and during his youth he would be constantly troubled by the extreme depression of his father of whom had been emotionally destroyed by the death of Martina Vapnisson and thus refused to remarry despite his relatively young age, and it was in this depressive home that Edgin would grow up. Edgin would rise to the position of lord of House Vapnisson at the age of eleven following the suicide of his father of whom was never able to cope with a world without his beloved wife Martina in it, and at that moment there was a lot of fear within the lands of House Vapnisson at the prospect of an eleven year old lord, but even at such a young age he showed great leadership skills and was able to hold the lands together. Edgin Vapnisson would lead the forces of House Vapnisson against the invasion of Arthas Menathil, but during the battle his forces routed and he would be killed by Arthas following the death of his son only moments prior. Following his death Edgin alongside his son Volham would be resurrected by Arthas Menathil and joined the army of the dead, and as one of the more influential of the dead he would become a general within the growing army of Arthas and would fight at the Battle of Middenheim where he would flee alongside Arthas northward eventually making his way alongside Arthas into Swedan. Edgin Vapnisson would lead one of three armies of Arthas during the invasion of Narke and would be the one responsible for the capture of the capital city of Narke and the relative peaceful annexation of the Dutchy of Narke. Characteristics Personality Edgin is generally polite and respectful, although there are multiple instances where his depressed childhood background causes him to lash out and lose his temper. He has admitted that he is unsure about how to raise Edgin following the death of his father and having never really been raised by a father before. History Edgin Vapnisson would be born the first and only child of his father Elvin Vapnisson and his mother would die shortly following his birth leaving him as the only true born child of that union, but also first in the line of succession for House Vapnisson. Early History Edgin would grow up within the walls of Kosice and during his youth he would be constantly troubled by the extreme depression of his father of whom had been emotionally destroyed by the death of Martina Vapnisson and thus refused to remarry despite his relatively young age, and it was in this depressive home that Edgin would grow up. Rise to Lord Edgin would rise to the position of lord of House Vapnisson at the age of eleven following the suicide of his father of whom was never able to cope with a world without his beloved wife Martina in it, and at that moment there was a lot of fear within the lands of House Vapnisson at the prospect of an eleven year old lord, but even at such a young age he showed great leadership skills and was able to hold the lands together. Invasion of Narke Edgin Vapnisson would lead one of three armies of Arthas during the invasion of Narke and would be the one responsible for the capture of the capital city of Narke and the relative peaceful annexation of the Dutchy of Narke. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:People of Slovakia Category:Human Category:Menoten Category:House Vapnisson Category:Knight Category:Knight of Taal Category:Desciple of Taal Category:Patriarch Category:Dead